You Cheated Me
by los angeles
Summary: BL. Nathan Scott is the King of Tree Hill High. All guys wanted to be him, and all girls wanted to give up their bodies to him. I, Brooke Davis, am among those girls. I had this plan to use Lucas Scott to get to him, but, I never planned on it backfiring.
1. o n e

**Disclaimer:** Don't own One Tree Hill!

_You Cheated Me  
_**Part #1: My Fail Proof Plan and My Accident  
**© los angeles

-

**"When you want to test the depths of a stream, don't use both feet."**

-

At Tree Hill High, if you mentioned the name Brooke Davis, you'd get a variety of responses.

Some would say, "Yeah, that's the girl in my BlahBlah class," and wouldn't give it a second thought. Others would say she was like a majestic Greek goddess with flowing auburn waves and twinkling hazel orbs. There were also the ones that would look at you with a blank face, not knowing who the hell you were talking about—but those were mostly the freshman and the occassional sophomore. But then there were the ones that were _already_ at the top of the popularity chain that wouldn't give two flying shits about you even if you walked right in front of them and got hit by a car.

Yeah, you knew you were "popular" when the moment someone uttered your name, they'd literally become your personal slave.

And there were only a few select someones who had that kind of affect on others.

But there was one that could easily be announced as the King of the Student Body with unanimous votes.

And he went by the name of _Nathan Scott._

All the guys wanted to be him, and all the girls wanted to give up their bodies to him. And, as much as my best friend Haley James hated me to say it, _I_ was among those girls. If given the chance, I honestly think that I'd take him right then and there, even if it was in front of his damn parents! He was just _that_ hot. He walked around school like a king because, well, he really just was. I'd never spoken to him personally, but dear God, you don't know just how much I want to.

I know I may sound like a stalker, but, I know almost everything about him. It's just his business wasn't exactly private. I guess he was like a celebrity—everyone knew what he was up to, who he hung out with, what he ate for breakfast that morning, so on and so on. He has this brother—wait, _half_-brother named Lucas. I'd seen him around. And you know what's funny? Some girls actually think he's _hot_. I know. What the fuck, right? To me, he wasn't that attractive. At least, not as attractive as his brother. I mean, half-brother.

First off, he was blonde. Ew.

Secondly, he can't seem to make up his mind on his hairstyles. One year it was as long as Haley's, the next, it was all shaved off. I mean, _pick a damn style already!_

And third… Well, he just wasn't Nathan.

He was popular, but didn't have a big enough impression like his half-brother did. I never really spoke to Lucas, either. Actually, there was this one time in the History class we had together. We were forced to, though. You gotta hate having the teacher pick your partners for you. It was only for one class period, so I was able to hold my barf back until the end of the day. Anyway, back to Nathan. He's hot. He's charming. He's smooth. He's athletic. He's everything you want and/or want to be.

But me?

I'm just little ole' Brooke Davis.

Not in the popular circle, but enough to be somewhat known throughout the school. But I'd _die_ just to be one of Nathan Scott's friends. But then… I wouldn't exactly be able to talk to him if I was dead, would I? Well, I guess you already know what I'm trying to say. I don't get why we haven't met yet, though. I'm hot. And he's definitely hot. We'd make great friends! But I guess fate has it out for me because our hotness hasn't interacted yet. I mean, the guy hasn't even _looked _at me once for the whole three years we've been in school together.

But, believe me, I'm _trying_.

* * *

_She's going out to forget they were together,_

_All that time he was taking her for granted,_

_She wants to see if there's more,_

_Than he gave she's looking for…_

Good Charlotte greeted me the first thing the next morning. I groaned loudly and rolled onto my stomach, stuffing my face into my pillow in hopes of drowning out the music. There was nothing more that I hated than being woken up without waking myself up and not being able to go back to sleep. But my plans were ruined as the song continued on and on… Gah, I should've turned my phone off, goddamnit! Reaching out, I swiftly grabbed my incredibly annoying cellular device and decided to tell whoever was call me to fuck off.

"What do you want from me!?" I barked, half-desperately, half-angrily.

"Well aren't you just a big ray of happy sunshine in the mornings?" It was Haley James. My best friend of… my whole life.

"Shut up," I grumbled, placing her on speaker.

"I'm sorry I woke you up from your beauty sleep," she giggled, "It's just I thought you'd like to be the first one to know."

"Know what?" I asked.

"Well, I heard from Bryant, who heard from Mason, who heard from his girlfriend Shelly, who heard from her cousin's friend Kayla, who heard it from Brandon, who read it off MySpace from Theresa, who got it from Hannah that… Nathan Scott's having another one of his little party things." Impressive. She said it all in one breath!

I kinked a brow. "And how does that make me the first to know?"

I've known Haley for so long that I know if I were speaking to her face-to-face, she would've just shrugged. "I dunno. Aren't you happy? Now you can create one of those _amazing_ plans you always do to try and get into that Scott party. You know, the ones that always blow up right in your face and I'm laughing at you like you're an idiot?" Ouch. And I'm sure Haley's known me for so long that she knows I would've given her a death glare if we were speaking face-to-face.

But I love Haley too much to be actually offended by her sarcastic humor that I'm _oh-so_ fond of.

"If you must know, I am pretty happy. And this time, I think I have a plan that won't blow up in my face," I replied smugly.

Haley laughed. Loudly.

"_Ri—ight_," she said, "That's what you said the last two years."

"You know what they say. Third time's the charm!" I chirped enthusiastically.

"Nothing ever stops you, does it, Brooke Davis?"

I let out a toothy grin.

"No. Not really."

* * *

**Heh, I think he likes you.**

I let out a grimace and furiously texted back.

**ew, that's disgusting. px**

Sliding my phone shut, I placed it into my purse and turned around in my seat to glare at my blonde-haired friend. Haley simply smiled and shook her head in amusment. Rolling my eyes, I turned around and actually tried to pay attention to Mr. Tyler, my History teacher. Well, actually, no. I tried to make it look like I was paying attention by doodling in my notebook and looking up once in a while. It was the classic: _Make eye contact with the teacher and write something down to make it look like you're paying attention_ gag.

My phone vibrated silently and I read what she wrote.

**What? He's pretty cute.**

I think I almost threw up in my mouth a little.

This was coming from Haley James, my best friend who hated everything that had to do with the 'popular kids'. I'm pretty sure that if she were were given the chance, I think she'd honestly slit Nathan's throat and make sure that all of the other prissy girls got their heads shaved and become mutilated by ferocious, hungry tigers. And if she didn't think Nathan was hot, she thought that his dead-beat half-brother was _cute_!? Sometimes I worry about that girl.

I shook my head, a sour expression on my face.

**u need glasses girly**

Looking across the room, I made eye contact with the boy we were talking about. Lucas Scott. For the past few months, I'd noticed that he kept looking at me. It was just so weird. Whenever I looked up from my 'notes', he'd be staring straight at me. Whenever I was talking to my other buddy, Mason, in this class, he'd be looking at me. When I told Haley, she just laughed. She knew that I didn't exactly find Lucas attractive and constantly told me he liked me, just to get me grossed out.

He looked away as soon as I caught him.

It took all I had not to roll my eyes.

Real smooth, Scott.

NOT.

I guess Haley was busy taking notes—she had a habit of doing that—because she didn't text me back the whole class. The rest of the period went by devastatingly slow until the screech of the bell finally rang. Hooking a loose strange of auburn hair behind my ears, I collected my belongings and walked out of the classroom. Haley was waiting for me, as usual, outside. There was a smirk on her face and she was laughing. I laughed along mockingly. "Ha ha, Miss James. You're funny."

"No, _you're _the funny one Brooke," she said through giggles.

"He doesn't like me, okay?" I said, placing my hands on my hips, "And even if he did, nothing would ever happen, because I. Don't. Like. _Him_. He's not my type. Not even _remotely _my type!"

"Oh yeah, that's right. You only have one type: Nathan Scott."

I nodded, grinning. "Damn straight!"

Haley sighed, rolling her eyes. "Let's just get some lunch. I'm starving."

We made our way towards the cafeteria and we took the normal route. And by normal route, I mean that we passed by Nathan's locker on the way. And there he was — in all his wonderful glory. He was talking to his friends, that beautiful smile on his face. Just that smile made my knees quiver. Haley rolled her eyes when she saw my gawking and literally had to drag me away before people stopped to stare. She had a firm grip on my forearm. Wow, I never knew Tutor Girl had such a strong grip! Speaking of strong, Nathan had _huge _biceps…

"Did you see him!?" I squealed as we gathered our lunch.

"Yes, I did. What a stud," Haley replied monotonously, reaching for an apple.

"I know. Wasn't he just the dreamiest?" I sighed lovingly.

"Yeah sure."

We walked towards our normal table which was in the corner of the cafeteria. I would much rather sit somewhere near the middle, where I could get a clear view of a certain Scott (No! Not Lucas!). But then there was Haley and her tranquility. She preferred it silent, although I don't exactly know how much silence you can get in a cafeteria. I just think she doesn't want to sit anywhere near the 'popular kids'. I never knew why she hated them so much, and I never really thought of asking.

Until now, that is.

"Hey Hales? How come you hate Nathan and them so much?" It was an innocent question, really. So I couldn't understand why she gave me the evil eye.

"I don't hate them."

I scoffed. "Uh, yeah, you do. When you're bored, you draw pictures of Peyton Sawyer getting hit by a truck, for crying out loud!"

Peyton Sawyer. She was one of Nathan's friends. I think you should know by now that I've never actually conversated with any of the really popular kids. Just Lucas, but he doesn't actually count 'cause I don't like him. But by the looks of it, Peyton was a bitch. You wouldn't know that with first impressions, though. She looked innocent, right? I mean blonde hair in curls; kind of like Goldilocks. And she had big brown eyes. But I watched her sometimes and she'd tell kids off or shove them for no reason.

But her bitchy persona still didn't stop me from wanting to be in her shoes. She was friends with Nathan Scott, after all!

"Can we just drop it?" Haley's voice became icy cold.

I knew that this was a subject she didn't like talking about. I bit my lip, nodding. "Okay…"

Haley looked at me, sighing. "I'm sorry if I sounded like a total bitch. I—I just—"

"Stop rambling, Tutor Girl," I teased with a grin, "It's alright, really. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Though, it still hurt that my best friend was hiding something from me.

"You're great, Davis," she said with a soft smile.

"Yeah," I sighed knowingly.

Haley just laughed, shaking her head.

* * *

"So when are you actually going to put your plan into action?"

Haley and I were on our way to our second to last class. Gym. Which I friggin' hated, by the way. It was practically at the end of the day, when it was hot and sticky. I was glad that I didn't exactly sweat much, unless we did something like run a few miles. Then I'd sweat like an overweight pig. The only reason the class was bearable was because _the_ Nathan Scott had the same period as I did. I loved watching him play basketball or do his push-ups… glistening with sweat… with bulging muscles…

Oh, and because Haley was there too, of course.

I smirked playfully. "You'll see."

She raised a brow, but chuckled, amused.

We went into the locker room to change into our gym uniforms. Setting down my backpack on a nearby bench, I dug through it, sticking my tongue out in concentration. I brightened as I found what I needed. Pulling it out, I smiled slyly. If _this_ didn't catch Nathan Scott's attention, then I don't exactly know what will. I mean, I'd been trying since freshman year to get an invitation to one of his parties. And most of my plans were shot down. Haley always thought it was ridiculous and said I was alright without an invite, but she didn't understand.

If I got invited, then our lives could be changed.

_Forever_.

As I slipped on my outfit, I giggled, trying to imagine what Nathan's face would be if he saw me.

No, _when_ he sees me.

When I was fully dressed, I walked out.

Haley was leaning against one of the lockers, wearing a gray shirt that said _Tree Hill High School_ on it and a pair of baggy black shorts. "So Brooke, what was your—oh my God."

I put my hands on my hips, trying to give her the sexiest pose I could possibly muster. And trust me, I could do one pretty well. Instead of the normal gym clothes that my good friend Hales was wearing, I had took it upon myself to give my own pair of clothes a little touch-up. Since I was _so _experienced with the sewing machine, I made myself a brand new outfit. My shorts were two times shorter and literally hugged my butt. My shirt was tight and I made sure that it was even tighter around my chest area.

"You like?" I asked, trying to make my lips pouty.

Haley looked as if she was trying not to burst out laughing.

"This is your plan? To dress like a slut?"

"This is not a slutty outfit," I said, slightly offended, "This is a _sexy _outfit. There's a difference."

Haley laughed. "Okay, whatever you say. Let's go."

We walked outside onto the field. And I had attention from everyone. And when I say everyone, I mean—chicks _and _guys. Well, some of the girls were just looking at me with a, 'WTF-face' and most of the guys literally just stopped and stared. I smiled, sticking my head up proudly. I vaguely heard Haley snort beside me, but I just ignored her. What did that Lucas-lover know anyway? I looked around, and it didn't exactly take me long to find the exact guy I was trying to impress.

Nathan was already near the basketball courts with two of his guy friends. Then there was another guy… Who's that? Oh, it's just Lucas.

"_Plan: Get Nathan Scott horny_ is now in action," I whispered to my best friend.

Haley laughed, starting up her stretches for our normal warm-up laps. "Okay. I'll be watching."

With a nod, I sauntered over to where they were, swaying my hips exaggeratingly and trying to make sure my hair looked presentable. With each step I took, I had a newfound confidence. I was damn sure that this was going to work. I stood right on the sidelines of their little two on two game and smoothed out whatever wrinkles I had on my shirt. I bent down to touch my toes slowly. I looked over and frowned when I noticed that they hadn't looked my way yet.

Letting out an inward groan of irritation, I inched closer to where he was.

I raised my hands over my head and stretched, then leaned to the left and the right.

I continued on with my _oh-so_ seductive moves.

When I was done, I looked up and saw Nathan looking at me.

Yes, looking _at_ me!

Acknowledging my presence!

Ha, I knew no one could resist my hot body.

I thought he was waving at me, so I waved back happily. Then, he shouted:

"Hey, watch out!"

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Lucas Scott, running towards me.

* * *

"_Fuck_…"

Were the first words that escaped my mouth when I finally regained conciousness. I was met with a massive headache and a bright, white light. I blinked a couple of times before I sat up slowly, someone helping me up as I did so. It was then I noticed that I was in the nurse's ward, lying down on one of the little cushioned benches they had. I also noticed that I was in the same room, alone, with the one and only Lucas Scott. Mentally, I shot myself twice in the head.

I opened my mouth to say something, but hissed as my headache started to throb.

"You alright?" he asked, "Do you need some ice?"

As much as I wanted to tell him to go away, I just nodded. "Y—Yeah. Some ice would be good."

He disappeared from the room for a few minutes and came back, holding a pack of ice. I placed it on my head and let out a breath of relief. That helped a lot. I closed my eyes for a moment, relishing the temporary feeling of no pain. When I opened my eyes, I found Lucas staring at me intently, as usual. He smirked when I caught his eye.

"That was a pretty hard blow you took there," he commented.

"What happened?" I asked. I didn't exactly process what had happened out there.

"Well, you got hit in the head with a basketball," Lucas stated plainly. "Now, if you hadn't been so close to us doing those _stretches_…" He exaggerated the last word with a smirk.

My cheeks lit up, and meekly I asked, "So you noticed?"

"It was kind of hard _not_ to."

"You think Nathan noticed, too?" Couldn't hurt to ask.

I could be a little dense sometimes, but I wasn't stupid. So I was able to catch the crestfallen look that crossed Lucas' faced when I mentioned his half-brother. His brows were furrowed together and he didn't look quite as happy as he did a few seconds ago. He answered my question, though. "I don't think so. When Nate's in a game, even a little practice like this, it's hard to take him out. Unless, you know, the ball goes out of bounds and hits a girl in the forehead."

My shoulders slumped.

Oh great. So I managed to get a Scott's attention… just, the wrong one.

"Nice outfit," Lucas commented. "Made it yourself?"

I brightened, nodding. "Yep. It's pretty good, huh?"

"_Really _good. You should make more sometime." He was hinting something, with that smirk on his face.

"Yeah? Maybe I will," I smiled slyly, playing along. "And I'll make sure you'll be the first to get a sneak peek."

"Really now? I'd like that."

Hold up, hold up.

Was I…

_Flirting_?

With _Lucas Scott_?

"Brooke? Brooke! Oh God, thank goodness you're alright!"

Lucas and I both looked up to see Haley running through the door, wearing her normal clothes. Before I could even blink, she was giving me a hug. She pulled away and a million questions flew out of her mouth. "I saw you when you fainted! What happened? Was it too hot outside? Did you get stung by a bee? Have you been starving yourself? Is that why you fainted? Out of weakness? I told you it's bad to not eat for days! Do you have an eating disorder? Should I call the doctor? Should I—"

I placed a hand over her mouth.

"Haley James. I. Am. Alright. Stop freaking out," I said, offering a dimpled smile to show I was alright.

She sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry. It's just I saw you on the floor, and I wanted to bring you to first aid, but they didn't let me go until the period was over. I couldn't help but wonder if my best friend was alright."

Aw! I giggled. "Well, I'm fine. So stop being such a worry wart."

Haley looked around.

And I swear, her eyes bugged out when she saw that I was sitting next to Lucas Scott.

"Oh my God! I didn't see you there," Haley told him.

Lucas chuckled. "It's alright. So, you must be one of Brooke's friends. I'm Lucas," he said, extending a hand.

_Well, duh!_ I wanted to scream out, but I figured my headache would worsen if I did. Haley smiled sweetly at him and there was an evil little glint in her eye that made me narrow my eyes. "I'm Haley. But I already know who you are. _Brooke_ talks about you _all the time!_" My jaw dropped, but I quickly straightened when Lucas looked at me with a raised brow, questioning me. When he turned back to Haley, I glared at her. Oh, Traitor Girl is so gonna get it!

"I didn't know Brooke was so into me." Lucas was joking, but it still made me bristle. I was _so _not into him!

"Yeah. It's weird," Haley said, laughing with him, "But anyway, I have to get going to my last class. Chemisty's a bitch, y'know?"

"Yeah, and so's karma," I replied snappily.

Haley's eye twinkled as she winked at the both of us. "I think I'm gonna go now. See you after school, Brookie!" With a wave, she left.

Once again, Lucas and I were left alone in the nurse's office. What the hell was he still doing here, anyway? I was already wide awake and feeling fine, despite the faint dull pain that came back every once in a while. I wanted to ask him why he hadn't left yet, until he turned to me with a smile.

"So, you talk about me all the time?" he asked.

Was it just me, or did he sound a little hopeful? I wanted to snort out loud, but simply stuck with my crpytic grin.

"Maybe."

It was silent for a moment.

"I think about you all the time."

"Oh, okay—wait, huh?"

The fuck?

I looked at him and kinked a perfectly shaped eyebrow. His face was straight.

"I think about you all the time." He repeated, a little slower.

And I didn't exactly know what to say to that.

When I didn't respond for a long time, Lucas smirked, standing up. "I'd better get going. See you later, pretty girl."

I didn't watch him as he walked away. I just sat there. Words wanted to come out of my mouth, but I knew if I tried to talk, things would come out as a jumbled mess. But in my silence, I realized something. I realized that Haley was right. Lucas was _so _into me. On any other occassion, I'd slit my wrists. But, I guess the little hit on the head by the basketball made me realize something else. I could use this to my advantage. He was Lucas. Lucas Scott. And he had a brother. Wait, _half_-brother. The Nathan Scott.

And they shared the party together.

I could totally use Lucas to get into this party.

I leaned back onto the wall, a smirk playing on my lips.

Call me selfish.

Call me a bitch.

Call me anything you want.

But this plan is _perfect_.

Absolutely fail-proof.

And I mean it this time.

* * *

**tbc**

* * *

**A/N:** So… how'd I do? Hopefully good. Or remotely good, lol. Sorry if there was any offensive Lucas-bashing. ;p It just goes with the story! Even though it doesn't seem like it, it's a total BL. You just have to wait for it to deveop, you know? And the more reviews I get, the quicker the chapters will arrive. Haha. But whatevs. (:

**Summary:** Nathan Scott's the King of Tree Hill High. All the guys want to be him, and all the girls want to give up their bodies to him. I, Brooke Davis, am among those girls. I'd do anything to get his attention, even if it means seducing his half-brother, Lucas. It was the perfect plan. Unfortunately, as all my other ones, it backfired on me. Now I'm falling for the guy that I was planning on using for my own selfish reasons. Goddamnit.

**Pairings:** BL, NH, PJ, a little BLP.

- los angeles

**r e v i e w.**


	2. t w o

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own One Tree Hill.

_You Cheated Me  
_**Part #2: My Excitement and Our Project  
**© los angeles

-

**"Cheat the earth and the earth will cheat you."**

-

Haley and I stepped out of my car as we parked onto the school grounds. I hopped out of the car enthusiastically, nearly tripping as I stepped out, but managing to keep myself steady. Still, I didn't let that little mishap get to me. I hummed a nameless tune, feeling utterly ecstatic, with Haley walking besides me. She gave me a look that either screamed: a) _Why're you acting like an idiot?_ Or b) _You __**are **__an idiot._ You could never really tell with Haley. I closed my eyes and sucked in a breath of the fresh, morning air.

"Isn't it a beautiful day today?" I asked with a dreamy sigh.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What ever do you mean, my best friend in the whole entire world?" I looked at her, batting my eyelashes.

"Well ever since you picked me up from my house this morning, you got all hippie on me. I mean, you told me how much you loved the sun and trees and nature like a billion times already. And we both know that Brooke Davis hates nature," she stated plainly. She was right, really. I didn't like it much. I was more of an indoor type of chick, y'know? But the occassional sunset on the beach didn't hurt much. Despite the facts, I continued to smile.

"I just had an epiphany," I said as we walked to her locker.

"An epiphany," she repeated slowly. "About…?"

"Okay, so you know how I was stuck in the room with," I let out a disgusted scoff for effect, "Lucas Scott?"

Haley chuckled. "How was that, by the way?"

-

_"I think about you all the time."_

-

I waved my hand in the air dismissively. "It sucked. Now, when he left, I was sitting there. And I realized two things. The first was that you were right! Lucas _so _likes me."

"And you're happy with that?"

"Yes!"

"I thought you were completely grossed about it?" Haley asked, opening her locker.

"Well, yeah, _before _I had my epiphany. The second thing I realized was that I could so use him." At her blank stare, I continued, "I know, I know. Pretty shallow, right? But look at the big picture! I cannot believe that I never thought of this before. Lucas likes me, right? And he's like, the VIP of the Scott parties. So if I could get him to think that I was into him, too, then I'm a shoo-in for an invite!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms into the air. "I know what you're thinking: _This Brooke Davis is genius. I'm so glad I'm her best friend_."

I picked at my nails, shining them against my shirt.

Haley laughed, shaking her head.

"I don't think this'll work out," she stated. "Haven't you learned your lesson yet?"

"What can I say? I'm a very persistent person," I said.

Persistent didn't even _begin _to describe me. I mean, I'd been trying so hard to get into this party and here was an oppurtunity, right in front of me. Probably one of the last chances I'd ever get. I'm a junior, after all! I practically made it my life goal to get into a Scott party. And, damnit, I'm going to get into one. Lucas—he'd get over it, right? I mean there were probably a ton of girls wanting him to take 'em right now. Yeah, so I'm guessing he'd recover real fast. Popular kids always do, anyhow. Haley rolled her eyes.

"More like an idiotic person," she replied. "I'll be watching as this one _fails_."

"We'll see about that," I said with a cheeky smile.

* * *

My happiness still hadn't dwindled by the time our second period History class rolled around.

And, if I didn't know any better, I would've thought that Haley was getting a little bit P.O.'d by it. Fortunately, I did know better—Haley could never stay mad at me long. It was one of the perks of being best friends with a mellow fellow like Haley James. Sure, she threw sarcastic comments out here and there and she'd get annoyed with me, but never once could I ever recall my best friend being mega-beyond pissed off at me. She's pretty cool, huh?

I nestled into my seat, Haley taking hers a few seats behind me.

"Good morning class," Mr. Tyler greeted and he recieved scattered responses. "Today is the beginning of a new month. And you all know what that means, right?"

"Burrito Tuesdays, yes!" A random voice cried out. What the hell?

A few people sniggered.

Mr. Tyler raised a brow. "Um… well, okay, but no. It means that today, we'll be having another partner project!"

This time, everyone groaned.

My hands started to shake in excitement. Even though I absolutely hated the damn projects, this was absolutely _perfect_. It seemed like all the planets in the Solar System aligned or something because things were starting to go my way, for once It's pretty amazing, really. This is actually one of the only plans—Okay, the only plan that went even remotely right. But, hey, I wasn't complaining. Mr. Tyler took out his clipboard and went down the list, asking people whom they wanted to become their partners.

It didn't take long until he got to Davis. He looked at me. "Ah, Brooke. Who will your partner be this time? Miss James, perhaps?" he inquired.

I bit my lip. "Um, actually—no."

Mr. Tyler's brows raised. "Really?" He seemed surprised. "Who, then?"

It took all I had not to respond with a snarky comment. I mean, what was he trying to imply? That Haley was the only person I was friends with? Psh.

I settled with a small smirk.

"_Lucas Scott_."

And I sure as hell didn't miss Lucas' reaction. It was priceless. And if it were the time—I would've exploded with laughter. Since he was sitting a few seats in front of me, he had turned around so quickly that I was quite afraid that his head would snap straight off his neck. His blue eyes were wide in surprise and brows were raised so high, I could've sworn it flew off his forehead. He locked eyes with mine, and I held it for a moment, before looking up at Mr. Tyler, the sneaky smirk still upon my lips.

"Well, that—that's different," he commented. He looked over at the dumbfounded blonde, "Are you willing to work with Brooke, Mr. Scott?"

I looked at him, inclining my head to the side.

He was silent for a while before, "Yeah. I'll work with her."

_Score!_

I almost squealed. Almost. This was just _way _too good.

As Mr. Tyler went on, my phone started to vibrate. Looking up to make sure he wasn't looking, I went to go check who it was. Haley's name caught my attention. Her message read:

**Lucas? Really? Are you kidding me?**

I didn't know if she was upset or not.

**yeah. its part of my plan girly, dont worry**

And again, she didn't reply back to my text. I simply shrugged and slid the phone back into its little pocket inside my bag. I drowned out almost everything, that is, until he called Haley's name. It was then I realized—If I wasn't going to be Haley's partner then who would? I turned around a little and my best friend was staring at me. Her face held a little bit of… What was that? Dejection? If there was anyone who could hide their feelings that well, it was Haley James. It was strange how she could read me so well.

Sure, I could read her emotions sometimes too, but most of the time I had no clue.

"…I'll take Kyle Harris," Haley said with a sigh. It was Lucas' old partner, who just so happened to be invited to the Scott parties all the time.

Mr. Tyler nodded, writing something down on his clipboard.

It was then that Haley gave me a look that I could definitely read: _We'll talk later._

I offered an apologetic smile, mouthing: 'I'm sorry.'

By the time Mr. Tyler was done with the partner selections, there was roughly twenty minutes left in class. He raised a hand, calming down the class that had become a little rowdy. He cleared this throat and began to talk. "Okay, okay. Now that you have your partners, here's what the project is about. You and your partner are to create a poster about a certain, major past-time and the outcomes that have come from it. You will be presenting your works in two weeks. Any questions?"

"Great. Now get to work!" he announced when no one replied.

As I stood up and started to collect my belongings, a certain someone stopped by.

You'd already know, wouldn't you?

Well, if you didn't know, it was Lucas, standing there with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He set out an unsure, yet casual vibe. I paused what I was doing, placing down the pen that I was about to put into my bag. I watched his actions in amusement, a cute little smile playing itself on my lips. "Well hello, partner," I greeted. I grabbed the nearest empty desk and placed it across from mine, grinning toothily, "What're you waiting for, Scott? Plant your ass right here and let's get started!"

Lucas chuckled and placed himself in the aforementioned seat.

It's now officially _flirting time_.

"So," he started, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning into his chair, "Why'd you pick me, Brooke Davis?"

I blinked innocently. "What do you mean?"

The smile never left his face. "You know what I mean. You and I both know that you and Haley over there are always partners. Why the sudden change of heart?"

_More flirty, Brooke!_ I batted my eyelashes, twirling a lock of auburn hair around my finger. _Now that's more like it!_ "Well…" I paused for effect. I looked away for a moment, then looked back at Lucas who had an urging look on his face. "How about I tell you… tonight? At… your house, while we're working on the project?" He raised a brow, but I gave him a secretive smile, making imaginary circles on the table top. He placed his hands behind his head.

"Are you saying that you're coming over to my place tonight?" he asked, amused.

"Wow, Lucas, this is a little sudden. I'll have to look through my agenda to see if I'm free," I said. I took out an imaginary book and flipped the imaginary pages. "Well, let's see. Oh! It looks like I'm free at about 4:30. You're in luck, Mr. Scott." I leaned forward, crossing my arms and leaning it upon the desk. He was smiling.

He shook his head. "Okay, fine. My house, 4:30. Let me just give you my address." He started taking out a piece of paper, but I stopped him by resting a hand on his arm.

I gave him a look. "Lucas. We've been going to the same school for years now, and I drive by your house practically everyday. I think I'd know where you live," I informed him.

"Stalker, much?"

"How dare you! I'm no stalker," I huffed. Well… Okay. That was partially a lie. Now that I thought about it, I kinda sorta stalk Nathan. But not really! I mean, I didn't take pictures of him while he was showering in his bathroom or anything. His room was, like, a million feet off the ground in the huge mansion he lived in. And even if I did use a ladder, it would be a little short. 3.5 inches, to be exact. But it wasn't like I tried it before, because that would be a _major _stalker move!

…Okay, another lie. I did try it. But only once!

He chuckled. "Well, sor_ry_."

"You better be."

Jerk.

* * *

I didn't see Haley after History class—or around the halls for that matter—until lunchtime came around. She was sitting at our table, with her lunch already in front of her. I bounced over happily, plopping down across from her and giving her an enthusiastic, "Hey Hales!" She looked up at me for a split second, before turning her attention back to her still uneaten food and just, well, staring at it. I blinked twice, raising a perplexed brow.

"You know, I'm not super smart, but I think it'd be more exciting if you _ate _one," I advised. "I hear they're better that way."

When I didn't get a reply, or a reacton, I pouted.

"Hales, girly, what's wrong?" I asked, "Did something happen?"

"You mean other than the fact that my best friend totally ditched me?"

It took me a moment for the information to process through my head. "Oh, Haley, I'm so sorry," I said, realization dawning upon me. She was talking about the little History project thing. I offered her a comforting smile. "I really, really wanted to be your partner. Honestly, I would've picked you! But then there was Lucas and you know how he's the most important part of—"

"—of your plan, I know," she finished with a sigh. She looked up at me, and I could see the disappointment in her eyes. "It's just…" She looked away. "…Never mind."

"You _do _know that you can tell me anything, right?" I spoke sincerely.

Haley nodded. "Of course," she said quietly. It was silent, and I was about to say something, but she beat me to it. "So, how _is _your genius plan going anyway?"

I knew she was just trying to change the subject. As I said before, sometimes I couldn't read Haley's emotions, but then there were times when it was so obvious that you'd have to be an idiot _not _to see it. And even though it was hard to read her sometimes, I knew when she was lying. She'd go off topic and if it was really bad, she'd start stuttering and rambling. She always sucked at lying; I think it was because of her conscious, whatever the heck that was. But I'll ask her what's up later.

"I scored pretty good today. I'm going to his house!"

"You guys talked for only twenty minutes, including the time you guys had yesterday, and he's already inviting you to his _house_? Typical Brooke," she said with a sigh.

"Hey!" I yelped at what she was implying, earning a smirk. "It's not like that, Tutor Girl. I'm going to his house today for our History project. And he didn't really invite me. I invited myself, but he was pretty cool with it. But I'm planning on seducing him today," I said casually, taking a bite out of my pizza.

"Sex. Already? Now Brooke, I know you like to move fast, but—"

I practically gagged on my food.

There was no way I'd ever have sex with Lucas Scott. If he were the last man on the planet, I'd have to say that I'd do a chick.

"What? Ew, no!" I made a sour face as she laughed. "Okay, first: Never use the word 'sex' and 'Lucas' together in the same sentence ever again. And secondly: It's the flirty kind of seducing. You know, throw on a little something that make his pants a bit tight? My specialty, of course," I said casually. "Nothing will happen, though. I'll make damn sure of that!" Definitely. Waking up next to a naked Scott in the morning? If it wasn't Nathan, than it sure as hell won't be Lucas. Haley sighed, shaking her head.

"Just make sure you actually get some work on your project done," she said, her Mom-side coming out. She treated me like a kid, sometimes. But what would I ever to without my Haley?

"Ah, don't worry. We have two weeks to work on it," I said.

"Whatever you say. I just don't want to end up staying up late helping you with it again," Haley replied sternly.

"Gotcha," I winked, and continued to chew on my food.

Now, what was I going to wear tonight?

* * *

**tbc**

* * *

**A/N:** Gah. So, the ending; I definitely wasn't satisfied with it, so I'll most likely end up editing it later on. But! I know, still not that much Brucas. ;p Sorry about that! Next chapter will be mostly about them, so just be patient. Just wanted to thank everyone for their awesome reviews and the favorites/alerts, whatevs. (; You guys are what keep me going, lol. So! Stay tuned for next chapter that will be filled with Brucas. Just be patient for a few more days, hehe. xP

- los angeles

**r e v i e w.**


End file.
